Too damn hot
by Catachresis13
Summary: Calzona one shot. It is a hot night when Arizona witnesses Callie's rather intense dream. A whole lotta smut and a little bit o'fluff. My first fic so do please review!


It was a hot night. A very _very_ hot night. Arizona lay on top of the bed clothes, staring at the oscillating fan above, as wave after wave of stifling air washed over her. Despite only wearing a vest top and underwear, she could feel perspiration gathering along her body. She turned to her side, willing herself to find sleep.

Lying next to her, and sleeping as soundly as a baby, lay her girlfriend, Calliope. Stretched out on one side of the bed, the Latina had also foregone most of her clothes, but somehow she'd managed to drift off. Her hair had gathered itself around her shoulders and some strands clung to her brow and face. Arizona sighed a contented sigh, and smiled. Sleep would come, but in the mean time she was content to watch the beautiful creature beside her, her chest rising and falling with each deep sleepy breath. Arizona closed her eyes and matched Callie's breathing. In and out. In and out.

The only way she knew that she had fallen asleep was that, very suddenly, she was alert and awake. She'd turned over in the night and was now facing the wall but another noise and a movement caused Arizona's body to stiffen as she came to her senses.

'Mmmmm...ohhhh...yessssss...'

Arizona turned her head towards her pillow to see Callie, head pressed down onto the bed, biting her bottom lip and letting out a succession of little moans.

'What the...?' thought Arizona, slightly taken aback. She's going at it in the middle of the night? Without me?!

Arizona turned herself around fully as Callie's arms came up towards her head and her heels dug into the mattress.

'Keep going, keep go- OH! Mmmm' Callie's breathing was heavy and sweat was breaking out along the length of her body and Arizona could see her breasts straining to be released from her top. She squeezed her thighs together and arched her back ever so slightly off the bed, still breathing hard.

'Ah! Mmmmm, yes, yes!' she breathed.

Arizona, whilst somewhat affronted that her girlfriend was having so much fun without her, was nevertheless enjoying the view.

'Calliope, you certainly know how to put on a show.' She moved closer to the woman beside her and put her face up close to her. Speaking in a low and seductive voice she purred, 'think I can get in on the action?'

No response, except for more soft moans and heavy breathing.

'Calliope?' Arizona propped herself up on her elbow and looked Callie up and down. It was only then that she realised her girlfriend's hands were still up by her head, and her eyes were firmly shut. 'Calliope!' Arizona said, a little more forcefully, but there was no reaction or ceasing of action from the woman beside her.

She's sound asleep! thought the Peds surgeon. As another loud moan escaped Callie's lips, Arizona thought she must be having one hell of a dream!

Not wishing to interrupt the show, she looked on as her beautiful partner began to breath rapidly. Close to release, she arched her back, spread her fingers and let out a series of incoherent babbles and moans. Callie's hips jerked upwards and as she hit her high she cried out, 'ARIZONAAAAAAAAAA!'

Wide-eyed, and more than a little stunned, Arizona watched Callie come back down to earth, settle into the bed and pass straight back into a dreamless sleep. Arizona could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and an oh so familiar wetness gathering between her legs. That might well have been the hottest thing I've ever witnessed, she thought.

Despite the unbearable heat, she now needed to feel Callie's body on hers. She needed her own release. Hearing Callie cry out her name like that as she came in her sleep, well, Arizona was about ready to explode herself.

With quick movements she removed her meagre items of clothing and shifted her naked body so that she was straddling her now softly sleeping girlfriend. She lent forward and brushed her lips against Callie's.

'Mmm. Arizona?' Callie whispered sleepily, eyes still shut but her lips gently pressing up to meet the other woman's. Arizona deepened the kiss and pressed her body into Callie's. 'Ari get off me please, its too hot in here.'

'Oh you bet it is' came the response. 'Too damn hot Calliope Torres.' Arizona ground herself down onto her girlfriend and kissed her passionately.

Feeling wetness pressing against her centre and sensing the passion and urgency in her girlfriend's kisses, Callie opened her eyes fully.

'Wow Arizona!' she exclaimed, coming to focus on the other woman's naked body. Arizona smiled a devious smile, lifting her body upwards and wrapping her hands in her blonde hair to give Callie a full frontal view.

'Any good dreams, Dr Torres?' she asked teasingly, rocking her hips backwards and forwards against Callie.

Callie's brow creased. 'What do you mean? Where has this come from, Arizona?' Callie looked over at the radio next to the bed. 'Arizona its gone 3am! I have to be in surgery at 9!'

'Oh no' Arizona lowered her breasts down to meet Callie's. 'You don't get to be pissed at me, YOU woke ME up, and for that you forfeit sleep.'

'Arizona, I don't understand what you're saying!'

'You had a sex dream Calliope. A loud, sweaty, sexy sex dream and you woke me up.' She brought her hands down to the hem of Callie's thin pyjama top and snaked it up her body, revealing her glorious dark-skinned breasts. Callie's nipples were already beginning to harden and Arizona's relentless grinding was stirring her right to the core.

Pulling her top up over her head Callie smiled. 'And you just watched?' she asked, raising a playful eyebrow. 'Didn't want to jump in and help out?'

'I would of if you weren't such a heavy sleeper!' retorted Arizona. 'And' she moved her head down to Callie's chest and took a darkened nipple into her mouth, 'if you weren't putting on such a good show for me.'

Callie felt the heat rising, from her centre, from the air around her, and from her own slight embarrassment at being caught in the act – dream or no dream. She would have to make it up to Arizona.

'Well,' Callie was wide awake now, and ready to play. 'I guess if you got to watch me, its only fair that I get to watch you.'

'Oh no no that is not the game we're playing here, Calliope! Its my – ah!'

With one quick motion the strong Ortho surgeon grasped the Peds surgeon's hips and flipped her onto her back so that she lay underneath the taller, stronger woman. Callie brought her lips down to Arizona's and their tongues met and danced together. Callie continued kissing Arizona down her neck, and raked her teeth across her girlfriend's collarbone.

This wasn't exactly what Arizona had had in mind, but there was no denying the pleasure in Callie's kisses. She felt her nipples harden as Callie's mouth sucked first one, then made a train of kisses along to the other before taking it too into her mouth.

'Ahhhh Callie' Arizona squirmed under the hot, delicious body of her girlfriend.

Callie brought her mouth back up to Arizona's neck and licked her way up to her right ear. 'Show me how you touch yourself' she whispered low in the blonde's ear.

Knowing that she couldn't last much longer, Arizona moaned and raked her hands over her own flesh. Grasping her breasts she rubbed the now hardened nipples and trailed her hands down her sides and over her stomach.

Callie knelt and rested back onto her feet, first taking the moment of broken contact to quickly remove her shorts. Now, fully disrobed, she was able to watch her lover intently.

Arizona's hand were rubbing themselves down over the tops of her thighs. Spreading her legs so that one foot rested either side of Callie's bent knees, she reached her left hand down and drew a line from her ass, up through her own throbbing folds. A spring of liquid met her fingers as she spread herself wide, bringing her right hand down to circle her now intensely sensitive clit. Her hips bucked as she allowed first her index and then her middle fingers to slip inside of her. She could feel her legs tense and press against Callie.

Callie watched her girlfriend with awe and desire. Arizona's breasts were hard and her deft fingers were working herself up to release. How could Arizona have just lain there and watched me?! thought the brunette.

Callie noticed that Arizona was bringing herself closer and closer to the edge. The brunette could no longer contain herself. Shifting forwards to spread Arizona even wider, she grabbed the blonde's wrists, moved them to her sides and leaned in to replace fingers with her own wet tongue.

Arizona let out a deep, low moan of pleasure. She had been mentally willing Callie to join in from the start, and loved nothing more than the feel of her girlfriend's tongue on the most intimate parts of her body. Callie flicked Arizona's hardened nub with her lips and sucked her into her mouth. The peds surgeon's head moved back, her hands wrapped in Callie's hair, her mind almost in ecstasy.

A sudden break of contact caused Arizona to look down at her lover.

'Arizona, no one has ever looked as beautiful to me as you do now. I want you to come for me, baby. Look at me. Watch me.'

Arizona, who could barely speak, merely nodded and moaned as Callie slipped two fingers inside her.

'Eyes on me' said the Latina, whose own dark eyes were deep with lust.

Arizona stared directly into the face of her lover. Callie steadied herself, gazing into Arizona's own bright blue stars and ran her tongue up the length of Arizona's folds.

Arizona's breath quickened and her hips ground down on Callie's fingers as they drew in and out of her at an ever more rapid pace.

The blonde gripped the sheets around her as her lover's fingers curled, stimulating her insides and causing her muscles to start clenching, desiring more and more. Eyes locked, Callie took as much of her lover as possible into her mouth and drew patterns with her tongue. She could feel her fingers being squeezed as she pushed harder and faster into her partner.

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Arizona rocked her hips forward, threw back her head and came to a crashing release around her girlfriend's mouth and fingers.

'CALLIOPEEEEEEEEEEEE!' She shouted at the top of her lungs, allowing the full power of her orgasm to run through every single fibre of her being.

Callie smiled and slowly drew herself out of her girlfriend, tasting her sweetness on her fingers. She moved her body up the bed and took Arizona in her arms. The blonde was wide eyed and it was some moments before her breathing evened and she could speak properly.

'Couldn't wait to join in, could you?' she asked teasingly and still slightly breathless.

'You don't play fair, Dr Robbins. Who could help themselves when you look and sound like that?!'

Arizona laughed and moved her head so that she could gaze up at Callie.

'Thank you, Calliope.'

'What for? The most mind blowing sex in history?!'

'Thank you for seeing me. When you look at me I know that you're really looking. You see me, Calliope.'

'I see you' replied Callie, reaching down to gently kiss her girlfriend's lips.

Together, through the heat, they moved into sleep, safe in one another's arms.


End file.
